Andaya Forae
| lastappeared= | living=tom }} Andaya Forae is an Aes Sedai and a Sitter of the Gray Ajah. Appearance She is described as thin and birdlike. She is not particularly slim nor particularly small and reminds Elaida of a sparrow. She has long light brown hair, which she brushes till it gleams . Strength and Abilities Being a Sitter in the Hall means that Andaya is also a high ranking sister and a strong channeller by Aes Sedai standards. Thus she has the strength needed to use the travel weave. This is not confirmed by "The Wheel of Time Companion" where her level of strength is described only as 24(12). But this is probably a mistake because eleven levels below the strongest Sitters would mean that Andaya is a too weak Sitter compared to them. Andaya's true level of strength can be guessed by the time she spent as Novice and Accepted which was in total twenty years, roughly the same as sisters that are at level 20(8), in fact the time spent in training usually reflects the strength of an Aes Sedai. History Andaya is 99 years old. She was born in Tarabon in the year 901 NE and she went to the Tower in the year 918. After spending ten years as Novice and ten as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 938 NE. She is an unlikely-appearing negotiator and despite appearing outwardly timid, she is one of the best mediators the Gray Ajah has, with a well-earned reputation. She can have an acid tongue. Everyone was sure that she would become a Sitter for the Hall in forty or fifty years. She has worn the shawl for seventy years or less . Activities Tower split After the schism, Serancha Colvine, the head of the Gray Ajah, ordered Andaya to serve on Elaida's advisory council after Elaida was raised to the Amyrlin Seat, as both Serancha and Andaya doubted the legality of Siuan's removal and thought it best to keep an eye on the new Amyrlin. Andaya in the council inquires after Elayne Trakand and Galad Damodred, who disappeared after the White Tower Schism, because if the Tower cannot locate them, then Andor may become as closed to Aes Sedai as Amadicia. Morgase Trakand will likely make the White Tower her enemy. In the year 999 Andaya is also nominated to the position of Sitter by Serancha to replace Varilin who joined with the rebels when Elaida becomes Amyrlin . This was a surprising act from Serancha because it not followed the regular procedure inside the gray Ajah and because Andaya (only 98 years old), was too young for the chair. She is one of several Sitters convened in a meeting with Elaida when Alviarin Freidhen returns to the Tower after a period of absence. She is a member of the group that confronts Elaida about the prospect of negotiations with the Rebel Aes Sedai. She argues very strongly in favour of the negotiations and she specifically suggests that they should work very hard to prevent any fighting in the streets of Tar Valon. She fears that the rebels could simply Travel with their army into the city. And even if they won the day, all would still be lost ; she wants to lead personally the negotiations . Shortly after the Seanchan attack the Tower, Andaya is sent by the remaining White Tower leadership to meet with Egwene al'Vere . She requests Egwene become the new Amyrlin Seat because Elaida has been kidnapped by the Seanchan. The White Tower re-united After reunification Andaya is the only one among the so called Too Young Sitters to maintain her position as sitter . The Sitters try to hold a secret meeting without Egwene, discussing ways to temper the Amyrlin's power when a declaration of war is called. Andaya voted in favor a proposal that would allow only Egwene to deal with the monarchy of the world, which includes Rand as he is King of Illian, while the Hall would take over prosecution of the war and deal with Gareth Bryne's army. In that same meeting of the Hall, Andaya voted in favor of the new rules and procedures in the Hall as outlined by Egwene, which included temporarily replacing a Sitter when she is absent from the Hall and that no meeting of the Hall can commence without all Sitters and the Amyrlin Seat being present or informed. Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai